Good Enough
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Un Song-Fic dedicado a todo lo que Alec siente por Jace, desde el momento en que el rubio llega al Instituto hasta el día que conoce al amor que lo hará olvidar lo que siente por su Parabatai. Canción "Good Enough" de Evanescence.


La canción se llama _**Good Enough**_ de _**Evanescence**_.. esta canción la he amado desde ke salio el disco hace años pero solo ahora la pude relacionar con alguien plenamente...! y quien mejor para ser tiernamente inseguro que mi querido Alec..:3 la cosita mas hermosa creada por los Lightwood.. bueno.. espero les guste y piensen igual que yo al escuchar esta canción..!=D

Gracias a mi loca Parabatai, _**Mily Black Queen**_ por ayudarme con la escena en la que me atoreee..!xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Good Enough – Suficientemente Bueno**

Después de una noche entera sin dormir, al fin Alec se encontraba en el vestíbulo del Instituto esperando a que su nuevo hermano, como le había explicado su madre, llegara. No sabía mucho de Jace, solo que había perdido a sus padres y ahora se quedaría con ellos como un miembro mas de su familia. Lo que no se esperaba era que Jace se convertiría en algo mucho mas que un hermano para él. Cuando el elevador sonó, Alec levantó la mirada y se fijo en el pequeño chico rubio que salía de el junto con su padre. Tenía la mirada baja y caminaba sin poner atención, hasta que llegaron frente a ellos.

-Alexander, Isabelle, él es Jace, vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy- explicó Robert con una mano sobre el hombro de Jace. Isabelle y Alec miraban al chico llenos de curiosidad. Jace aun tenía la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre bien tatuada en el rostro y Alec sintió que su corazón se comprimía. No podía imaginarse como sería perder a sus padres. Se sintió demasiado terrible por ese chico apenas un año menor que él. Se acercó y estiró la mano para tomar la del rubio.

-Hola, me llamo Alec, quieres que te muestre el Instituto?- le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Jace levantó la mirada lentamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero Alec se sorprendió de lo dura que era su mirada, no era inocente y risueña como la de Isabelle, se parecía mas a la mirada de un adulto. Jace no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo. Alec comenzó a bajar la mano un poco decepcionado, solo quería hacer que el chico se sintiera mejor- entiendo si estas cansado y quieres dormir...

-No- dijo Jace estirando rápidamente su mano para tomar la que Alec estaba por quitar- esta bien, quiero ir.

Alec sonrió ampliamente y tomó firmemente la mano de Jace. Levantó la mirada para mirar a su padre, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Haría que el chico nuevo se sintiera en casa, su madre le había dicho que tendría un hermano nuevo, pero no como Max, este hermano seria mas o menos de su edad, lo cual le extrañó; cuando Maryse les había contado la historia de Jace a sus hijos, Alec se había sentido tan triste que no había podido dormir esperando que Jace llegara.

-Ven conmigo, te encantará, el lugar es enorme! Y también te presentaré a Max, es mi hermano menor, bueno, nuestro hermano menor ahora- comenzó a platicar Alec arrastrando a Jace tras de él por el pasillo. Isabelle se quedó con sus padres.

-No iras con ellos, Izzy?- preguntó Maryse al ver que Isabelle se acercaba a ellos.

-No, Alec es muy bueno para hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Yo nunca se que decir- explicó Izzy mirando a sus padres, quienes solo sonrieron y Robert le acarició la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Los dos niños recorrieron todo el Instituto, les llevo horas, pero Alec se sintió feliz al ver que había logrado despejar la mente de Jace y hacerlo sonreír mostrándole todas esas cosas nuevas para él. Al fin llegaron a la ultima sala que les faltaba, el salón de entrenamiento.

-Y este es el lugar donde papá y mamá entrenan, yo empece hace apenas unos meses, aun no puedo hacer mucho- dijo Alec entrando en la sala con Jace pisándole los talones y estudiando el lugar.

-Es muy grande.

-Sip, y divertido también, has entrenado antes?- le preguntó Alec sentándose en uno de los pilares que utilizaban para practicar saltos. Jace saltó con mucha facilidad sobre el mas alto que Alec había intentado saltar- vaya! Yo nunca he podido llegar hasta allá arriba.

-He entrenado un poco con... mi padre- dijo Jace sentándose sobre el pilar y bajando la mirada. Alec se mordió el labio, no quería hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo, se levantó y caminó al pie del pilar en el que se hallaba Jace.

-Quieres entrenar conmigo?- le sonrió levemente, Jace respondió con una triste sonrisa y se puso de pie asintiendo. Alec sintió que su corazón se iluminaba un poco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. No sabia por que, pero quería que su nuevo hermano fuera feliz, tanto como lo deseaba para su propia hermana de sangre.

_Under your spell again. (Bajo tu hechizo otra vez)  
I can't say no to you. (No puedo decirte que no)  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. (Tomaste mi corazón y esta sangrando en tu mano)  
I can't say no to you. (No puedlo decirte no)_

~1 año después de la llegada de Jace~

-Eso es! Excelente, Jace!- exclamaba Robert al ver que Jace saltaba de una columna a otra a diez metros del suelo con mucha facilidad. Izzy estaba sentada junto a su padre recargados contra una pared y miraba admirada como el rubio lanzaba pequeños cuchillos a los blancos al fondo de la habitación mientras saltaba. Hodge y Maryse miraban al chico desde el centro de la habitación, estudiando sus movimientos para corregirlo de ser necesario. Alec esperaba su turno mirando emocionado a Jace. El rubio dio en cada blanco sin fallar una sola vez y sin resbalar de las columnas antes de llegar de nuevo a la plataforma en al que esperaba Alec.

-Eso fue genial!- le dijo Alec cuando Jace llegó junto a él y chocaron sus manos.

-Gracias, es tu turno- le dijo Jace y Alec asintió girándose hacia las columnas y preparándose para saltar, nunca había sido muy bueno con los saltos, de hecho la gravedad y él no se llevaban bien, pero gracias a su nueva runa para el equilibrio las cosas habían mejorado. Alec saltó hacia la primera columna y lanzó un cuchillo, pero falló, el segundo intento fue un poco mejor, dio en el blanco pero estuvo a punto de resbalar, siguió al tercero y atinó al blanco y cayó firme sobre la columna, el cuarto también.

-Muy bien, Alec- dijo Robert desde abajo, otros cinco saltos y los cuchillos, si bien no daban en el centro, daban sobre los blancos. Cuando estaba por el antepenúltimo pilar sus pies lo traicionaron y resbaló. Escuchó a Izzy soltar un gritito y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no se estrellaría contra el suelo, simplemente esperó a que el cable que lo sostenía lo detuviera. Cuando al fin dejó de rebotar, abrió los ojos para ver a Hodge tendiéndole la mano para que llegara al suelo.

-Baja, Jace!- escuchó a Maryse indicarle a su hermano.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Alec- le dijo Izzy llegando a su lado.

-Gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, hijo- dijo Robert acariciándole la cabeza. Alec simplemente le sonrió.

-Jace!- exclamó Izzy lanzándose hacia el rubio cuando este llego al suelo y abrazándolo fuertemente. Alec se giró y los miró.

-Una marcación perfecta, debo admitir- dijo Hodge llegando hasta Jace. Maryse también estaba junto al rubio y Robert ya caminaba hacia allá.

Alec retrocedió un par de pasos dejando que felicitaran a Jace, el chico había hecho un trabajo excelente, merecía que se lo reconocieran. Alec se cruzó de brazos mirando con una media sonrisa como Izzy abrasaba a Jace y su madre le acariciaba la cabeza. Jace ya era parte de la familia, y era un grandioso aprendiz, seguramente seria el mejor Cazador de Sombras de todo el Instituto. Lo sabía, y no le molestaba.

Jace giró la cabeza y miró a Alec dedicándole una enorme sonrisa ignorando a los demás miembros de la familia. Alec le respondió con una sonrisa igual de enorme asintiendo con la cabeza. Jace levantó la mano y chocó los cinco con Robert y Alec perdió parte de su sonrisa al verlo. Pero no importaba si Jace era mucho mejor en todo, Alec era feliz si Jace era feliz.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. (No debí dejar que me torturaras tan tiernamente)  
Now I can't let go of this dream. (Ahora no puedo dejar ir este sueño)  
I can't breathe but I feel... (No puedo respirar pero me siento...)_

~3 años después de la llegada de Jace~

Alec estaba sentado en su habitación, leía un grueso libro sobre armas que había encontrado en la biblioteca. No le había ido muy bien con los chakram esa tarde. Sabía que su coordinación no era la mejor, pero se había sentido ridículo al ver que Jace decapitaba tres maniquíes de un solo lanzamiento. Sabía que eso era mas cosa física que de lectura, pero se sentiría mejor al leer todo lo que pudiera de esas cosas antes de volver a enfrentar el examen de Hodge.

-Alec?- alguien tocaba su puerta, por la voz supo inmediatamente quien era.

-Pasa, Jace- el rubio abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación cerrándola tras él.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Leo un poco, Hodge volverá a ponerme a practicar con los malditos chakrams- le explicó mostrándole una ilustración del libro a Jace.

-Desde que comenzamos a ver otros tipos de armas se puso mas histérico- dijo Jace sentándose junto a Alec sobre la cama.

-Creo que eso paso después de que comenzó a entrenar a Izzy también- rió Alec, Jace lo siguió asintiendo. Ambos sabían que su hermana era bastante activa y extrema. Casi mataba del susto a Hodge en algunas ocasiones por alguna caída, o a veces solo casi lo mataba literalmente cuando se le soltaban las espadas y cuchillos con los que practicaba.

-Después del segundo día de su entrenamiento ya no me atreví a estar en la misma habitación- dijo Jace recordando como un cuchillo serafín casi le había dado en la cabeza.

-Recuerdo cuando ese era yo- dijo Alec.

-Isabelle es mas intensa que tú- le dijo Jace- Hodge corre mucho mas peligro con ella que contigo.

-Eso es por que no me viste los primeros meses de mi entrenamiento, era un verdadero desastre- dijo Alec soltando una risa.

-No pudiste ser tan malo- dijo Jace riendo.

-Si que lo era! Las cosas mejoraron un poco con los años, pero sigo siendo desastroso en los entrenamientos- siguió Alec y Jace lo miró como si estuviera loco- Hodge siempre me prefirió en el salón de clases que en el de entrenamiento.

-Tonterías- dijo Jace negando con la cabeza.

-Es verdad, veo la felicidad con la que te entrena a ti, es muy fácil- siguió Alec.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Desearía poder hacer lo que tu haces- dijo en voz baja, pero Jace lo escuchó.

-Eres genial en el entrenamiento Alec- le dijo Jace y Alec simplemente negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa y sonrojándose.

-De ningún modo podría llegar a los ventanales del techo de un salto como lo haces tú- le dijo. Jace negó con la cabeza mirando al rededor, entonces notó el Códice de Cazadores de Sombras en la mesita de noche de Alec.

-Pregúntame algo- le dijo Jace lanzándole el Códice, Alec lo miró confundido- lo que quieras, anda.

Alec abrió el códice al azar y miro la pagina, no tuvo que leer, solo tomó como referencia el titulo de lo que se hablaba para hacer la pregunta.

-De donde viene el término Parabatai?- preguntó Alec mirando a Jace.

-Erm... en verdad es importante?- preguntó Jace alzando una ceja.

-Me dijiste que lo que sea! Tocó esto, ahora responde- le respondió Alec frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, bueno, es... es una cosa Griega, algo del carruaje- comenzó a decir Jace, Alec alzó la ceja y Jace le arrebató el libro- como si tu lo supieras!

-"H_eniochoi kai parabatai"-_ respondió Alec de inmediato.

-Lo leíste!- lo acusó Jace.

-Claro que no!- dijo Alec indignado. Jace bajó la mirada al libro nuevamente.

-Dime cuales son las razones por las que se anula la unión Parabatai- dijo Jace leyendo rápidamente, Alec tomó aire antes de recitar.

-Si uno de los dos muere, o se convierte en Hermano Silencioso o Hermana de hierro o Subterráneo. También si es exiliado por la Clave o la abandona por alguna razón- dijo de corridito mirando directamente a Jace, quien lo observaba sorprendido.

-Por el Ángel que eres un cerebrito- le dijo Jace haciendo una mueca, Alec le lanzó una almohada- vamos, a mi me toma media hora recordar cada punto y tú te lo sabes de memoria!

-Es cultura general, debemos saberlo- le dijo Alec cruzando los brazos- no es mi culpa que no seas bueno estudiando.

-Lo vez?- dijo Jace sonriendo. Alec lo miró confundido.

-Veo que?- preguntó el ojiazul mirando a su hermano.

-No soy nada mejor que tu, Alec. Soy bueno corriendo y saltando, tu eres bueno leyendo y memorizando. Nos necesitamos, somos el complemento el uno del otro- explicó Jace dejando el Códice sobre la cama abierto en una página que mostraba la runa Parabatai a lo largo de toda la hoja. Jace miraba fijamente a Alec mientras el chico deducía lo que el rubio quería decir. Se complementaban, era verdad. Las virtudes de uno opacaba los defectos del otro. Alec no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro levantando la mirada hacia Jace.

_Good enough, (Suficientemente bueno)  
I feel good enough for you. (Me siento lo suficientemente bueno para ti)_

~4 años después de la llegada de Jace~

Ya había pasado un año desde que Jace le había pedido que fuera su Parabatai, cabe mencionar que sus padres, su papá en especial, estuvo mas que emocionado con el asunto. Después de todo ese tiempo aun no podía evitar sonreír cada que veía la oscura runa marcada sobre su piel, una runa que sabia lo unía a Jace de forma única. Lo hacia sentir especial, sabia que ahora era especial para Jace.

Ese día estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca con un libro sobre primeros auxilios abierto sobre el regazo. Hodge les había puesto como castigo ese examen para el día siguiente, castigo por haber ido al invernadero y cortado las hojas de todo un arbusto para, según ellos, hacer té como el de Hodge. El hombre se había molestado por que había cuidado esa planta por meses y ahora estaba arruinada, ahora tenían que aprender a curarse sin tés y sin runas. Lo que le pasaba por escuchar a Jace.

-Aaaaaaalec- escucho el tonito cantado de Jace y alzó la mirada. Su rubio hermano estaba escondido detrás del sillón. Alec soltó una risita negando con la cabeza.

-Déjame, Jace, estoy estudiando- dijo siguiendo con la lectura. Jace salio de detrás del sillón y se sentó de un salto.

-No te gustaría ir a robarnos unas galletas de la cocina?- le preguntó Jace, Alec se limitó a negar- y si vamos a ver a Max?

-Hodge te regañará si vuelves a sacar calificación baja en un examen- dijo Alec sin dejar de leer.

-Son primeros auxilios Mundanos! No necesitamos eso, un Iratze y listo- se quejó Jace cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez podríamos llegar a necesitarlos algún día- fue todo lo que respondió Alec.

-Deja eso, estoy aburrido- le dijo Jace quitándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo hacia otro sofá.

-Hodge nos hará el examen mañana, Jace!- lo reprendió Alec poniéndose de pie para volver a tomar el libro, pero Jace se aprovechó de que el ojiazul había abandonado su lugar y tiró de él hasta sacarlo de la biblioteca.

-Vamos, ven conmigo!

-Jace, tengo que estudiaaaaahh...- Jace jaló a Alec hasta que lo sacó de la biblioteca- Jace! El examen es importante.

-Y yo no soy importante?- le preguntó poniendo su típica carita de ángel provocando que Alec se sonrojara y sintiera como su estomago comenzaba a revolotear.

-Yo... no... Jace, es solo...- Jace le sonrió ampliamente antes de echar a andar por el pasillo. Alec soltó un suspiro intentando calmar las locas reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Oye, entrenamos?- le preguntó Jace girándose y caminando de espaldas. Alec le sonrió y corrió para alcanzarlo. Ya se preocuparía por estudiar mas tarde. Estar junto a Jace lo llenaba de una alegría casi incontrolable. De haber sido Isabelle la que le pedía entrenar en lugar de estudiar, nunca le hubiera hecho caso, pero Jace... bueno, Jace era Jace.

_Drink up sweet decadence. (Beberé toda esta dulce decadencia)  
I can't say no to you, (No puedo decirte que no)  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. (Y he perdido completamente la cabeza, y no me importa)  
I can't say no to you. (No puedo decirte que no)_

Alec llevaba encerrado en su baño mas de dos horas, estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Esa tarde, mientras entrenaba con Jace, acababa de darse cuenta de algo, algo... espantoso. Bueno no precisamente espantoso, se sentía hasta cierto punto bonito, todas esas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, el calor que lo invadía cada que Jace lo tocaba, la alegría que sentía cada que Jace sonreía.

-Maldita sea- murmuró escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Tal vez nunca había conocido a otras personas de su edad, no había hablado demasiado sobre esas cosas con sus padres, tampoco había leído novelas románticas, pero estaba seguro de que estaba rotundamente enamorado de Jace. Y eso lo asustaba.

Se sentía mal, como si se estuviera aprovechando, aprovechando de los buenos tratos de Jace, de todo el cariño que le tenía. Era como si... como si ensuciara la amistad que tenía con el rubio. En realidad era mas que amistad, pero... por el Ángel, era su Parabatai! Eso era peor. La ley era bastante clara al prohibir los romances entre los Parabatai. Era terrible el solo pensar en no poder sentir esas cosas libremente. Este sentimiento hacia otro hombre... que pasaría si alguien se daba cuenta? Que pasaría si Jace se daba cuenta?!

-No, no, no- murmuró desesperado mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban y recorrían sus mejillas. No quería ni imaginárselo. Si Jace se enteraba sería un desastre! Seguramente lo acusaría de ser un pervertido, sentiría asco de él, dejaría de hablarle e incluso intentaría romper su vinculo Parabatai, estaba seguro. Seria horrible.

-Alec? Estas ahí?- escuchó la voz de Jace en su habitación. Se apresuró a limpiarse las lagrimas y levantarse del suelo.

-Si, estoy en el baño- respondió antes de ir al lavamanos y echarse agua fría en el rostro.

-Iba a Taki's por un poco de pasta, me acompañas?- preguntó Jace golpeando repetidas veces la puerta del baño. Alec se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no sonara como si acabara de llorar- hoooola? Estas ahí.

-Deja eso!- dijo Alec abriendo la puerta al ver que Jace no dejaría de golpear.

-Tengo hambre, acompáñame- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras estiraba los brazos y entrelazaba sus manos detrás de la nuca. Alec le miro la espalda mientras se alejaba y sintió las típicas mariposas en el estomago, las cuales se convirtieron en nauseas un segundo después- Alec, vienes?

-Erm... s... si, claro... si- respondió asintiendo con rudeza para despejar su mente. Jace le sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación. Alec se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos unos segundos para calmarse.

-Anda, que esperas?- le dijo Jace asomando la cabeza por ultima vez. Alec suspiró profundamente antes de tomar su chamarra y salir de la habitación. Al llegar junto a su rubio hermano se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Jace caminaba con normalidad a su lado, pero Alec no podía desacelerar su corazón y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si Jace supiera.

-Que te pasa?- preguntó Jace cuando llegaron a los elevadores. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Jace traía gorro y bufanda, seguramente estaría nevando afuera por esa época del año y a él se le había olvidado todo. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza apartando la mirada.

-No lo se, me siento raro- dijo Alec cubriéndose el cuello con la chaqueta lo mas que pudo, el frío comenzaba a invadir el elevador. Sentía la mirada de Jace taladrandolo– me siento diferente.

-Yo no te noto nada diferente en ti- dijo Jace quitándose la bufanda y poniéndosela a Alec en el cuello. Alec pegó un brinco mirando a Jace, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Era verdad, no había nada diferente. Jace se comportaba como siempre.

-Tienes razón, solo son tonterías mías- dijo Alec riendo y apretándose mas la bufanda de Jace al cuello disfrutando el aroma del que había quedado impregnada, olía a Jace, se cubrió la mitad de la cara para que Jace no viera lo sonrojado que se había puesto. Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los dos dieron un paso al frente para salir.

-Te quedas ahí!- exclamó Jace empujando a Alec de vuelta al elevador cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Alec quedó atrapado unos segundos antes de liberarse de las puertas de metal y correr tras Jace, quien ya iba por la reja de entrada. Alec soltó una risa. Era ridículo! Jace lo trataba como siempre, y él también debería tratarlo como siempre. Jace no se daría cuenta de sus estúpidos sentimientos si él no los expresaba, lo único que tenia que hacer era comportarse como siempre lo hacia. Todo estaba en su cabeza, y mientras Jace no supiera nada, todo seguiría normal. Jace seguiría siendo su Parabatai, su hermano, mejor amigo, SU Jace.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. (No debí dejar que me conquistaras completamente)  
Now I can't let go of this dream. (Ahora no puedo dejar ir este sueño)  
Can't believe that I feel... (No puedo creer que me sienta...)_

~5 años después de la llegada de Jace~

Jace y Alec caminaban por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a los elevadores. Llevaban ya un año saliendo a cazar demonios juntos, al principio habían asistido a sus padres, pero poco después los habían dejado ir solos, y la verdad era que hacían un gran equipo. Aunque la impulsividad de Jace hiciera sufrir a Alec mucho mas que los mismos demonios. Caminaban equipados completamente y listos para salir cuando escucharon pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

-Alec! Jace! Esperen!- Isabelle corría por el pasillo para alcanzarlos. Alec y Jace se giraron y se sorprendieron al verla vestida con su traje de combate y bien equipada con su látigo y varios cuchillos serafín.

-Se puede saber a donde vas?- preguntó Alec cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó la chica casi dando saltitos emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Alec y la sonrisa de Izzy se borro al instante.

-Por que no?!- se quejó Izzy dando una patada en el suelo.

-Por que no. Aun eres muy joven para ir sola- respondió Alec poniendo sus manos en la cadera hablando en tono de hermano mayor.

-No voy sola, voy con ustedes!- siguió Isabelle acercándose un par de pasos a su hermano y parándose de puntitas, pero aun así solo lograba llegarle a la punta de la nariz.

-Jace y yo estamos bien solos- le dijo Alec alzando las cejas, no quería que su tiempo sagrado con Jace fuera invadido por Isabelle- ademas, aun no has entrenado lo suficiente.

-Por favor! Ya he ido con mamá y papá antes! Se cuidarme la espalda!- dijo Izzy mirando alternativamente a Alec y Jace.

-Saben papá y mamá?- preguntó Jace. Alec se giro rápidamente a mirarlo, no pensaba dejar ir a Izzy, o si?

-Si, le dije a mamá hace cinco minutos y corrí a alcanzarlos- explicó Izzy. Jace se mordió el labio y miró a Alec. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza lentamente alzando las cejas, pero Jace lo tomó por el brazo y lo alejó de Isabelle un poco.

-Ni se te ocurra, Jace...

-Vamos, se que con los dos basta para vencer a cualquier demonio, pero debemos llevar a Izzy. Como esperas que practique si no es con nosotros?- le dijo Jace en voz baja, Isabelle los miraba desde lejos esperando ansiosa. Alec hizo una mueca, pero sabía que Jace tenia razón. Seguramente cuando sus padres la llevaban simplemente la dejaban mirar todo y no al dejaban participar, así nunca terminaría de aprender como enfrentar demonios correctamente.

-Supongo que es verdad, mejor estar ahí para protegerla mientras haga sus desastres- Jace asintió y después se volvió hacia Isabelle.

-Puedes venir- le dijo e Izzy saltó de alegría. Alec suspiró y caminó hacia el elevador.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!- les dijo antes de saltar a abrazarlos y llamar el elevador- quiero verlos pelear juntos! En el entrenamiento son geniales.

-Y yo quiero ver como usas esa cosa en vivo- le dijo Jace señalando el látigo. Izzy levanto la barbilla orgullosa.

-Genial- se quejó Alec cuando el elevador sonó y comenzó a abrirse- ahora no podré pelear seriamente con la preocupación de esperar a ver que desastre harás a continuación.

-No haré desastres!- se quejó Isabelle entrando al elevador.

-No te preocupes, entre los dos podemos con cualquier desastre que cause Isabelle- dijo Jace levantando el puño para que Alec chocara el de él, y así lo hizo.

-Quisiera encontrar a mi Parabatai yo también- dijo Isabelle haciéndose a un lado para que los chicos entraran en el elevador también. Alec y Jace se miraron, el rubio le sonrió al ojiazul ampliamente antes de entrar al elevador. Alec no pudo evitar una boba sonrisa. Izzy tenia razón. Ellos eran Parabatai, mas que hermanos. Sin importar lo bobo que era algunas veces en las cacerías, Jace lo aceptaba como era y eso lo hacia el Nefilim mas feliz de todo Nueva York.

_Good enough, (Lo suficientemente bueno)  
I feel good enough. (Me siento lo suficientemente bueno)  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good. (Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero me siento bien)_

Masculló por lo bajo con molestia al ver a la mundana entrar a la biblioteca junto con Jace. Se suponía que Isabelle la traería hasta Hodge, no que la dejaría vagar por el instituto para que se perdiera y Jace apareciera y la rescatara como un héroe.

Alec sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Jace no eran correctos. La Clave no aprobaba las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, mucho menos entre Parabatai y querer a Jace de la forma en que lo hacía rompía ambas reglas; sin embargo él seguía teniendo esperanzas de ser lo suficientemente bueno para Jace, lo suficientemente bueno para que sus sentimientos, algún día, fuesen correspondidos.

No era algo que anhelara conscientemente pero si con mucha intensidad, su deseo culposo que le permitía estar a solas en su habitación y dormir con la esperanza, la remota esperanza, de que mañana sería el día en que Jace lo detendría en el pasillo para confesarle que siempre había estado enamorado de él, y entonces Alec expresaría todos sus sentimientos por el rubio, feliz por saberse al fin lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Pero había aparecido esa Mundana.

Desde que la encontraron en el Club Pandemonium, Jace no dejaba de hablar sobre ella; la había investigado e incluso había hecho que Hodge lo enviara a buscarla… solo. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Jace lo había dejado atrás, por una Mundana… por una chica; y no solo eso, a pesar de no haberla ido a visitar esos tres días que estuvo en la enfermería, Jace no dejaba de hablar de ella: de lo valiente que fue al enfrentarse y matar al rapiñador, de la posibilidad de que no fuese realmente una Mundana, de cómo venía sobreviviendo al Iratze que le colocó. Y con cada comentario Alec sintió como todas sus esperanzas se rompían en mil pedazos como la ventana que había hecho añicos esa mañana mientras entrenaba.

Fue por eso que se comportó groseramente con ella y con cada frase que Jace decía para defenderla, más enojado y dolido se sentía.

-Qué te pasa? Te comportaste raro con Clary– le dijo Jace poco después, cuando Hodge les pidió que salieran y ambos se dirigían al salón de armas.

-No lo hice– dijo a la defensiva.

-Vamos Alec, que fue todo eso de "Una de las más grandes familias de Cazadores de Sombras de todos los tiempos"– preguntó con una risita– solo querías molestarla, no es así?

-No tengo porque molestarla– dijo el cruzándose de brazos– además es cierto, los Lightwoods somos…

- Ya, ya, de todas formas ella se irá pronto– Prometió interrumpiéndolo antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre las glorias de la familia Lightwood- vamos a preparar unos cuchillos serafines– propuso. Alec asintió y lo siguió, como siempre lo hacía "A donde tu vayas yo iré" decía el juramento, aunque para él el motivo no fuese tan noble.

Pero media hora después supo que las palabras de Jace no serían ciertas, Clary no se iría porque simple y sencillamente Jace no la dejaría marcharse; ella había llegado para quedarse, para hacer que Jace lo dejara atrás como volvió a demostrar al irse con ella a su casa y dejarlo. Clary había llegado para recordarle que no era lo suficientemente bueno para que Jace lo amara.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. (Y aun sigo esperando que la lluvia caiga)  
Pour real life down on me. (Llenándome de vida)  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. (Por que no puedo soportar nada lo suficientemente bien)  
Am I good enough for you to love me too? (Acaso soy lo suficientemente bueno para que me ames también?)_

-No se a que estas jugando, Jace, pero esto es ridículo!- dijo Alec de brazos cruzados.

-No estoy jugando, Alec, ella necesita nuestra ayuda, tenemos que ayudarla- le dijo Jace mientras se pasaba una camiseta negra por la cabeza.

-No tenemos que hacer nada por ella! Ni siquiera estamos seguros si es una de nosotros! No ha traído mas que problemas desde que llegó y solo te hace romper las reglas! Trajiste a un Mundano al Instituto, un Mundano, Jace! Quien, por cierto, esta usando MI ropa! Y ademas "tienes que ayudarla" solo por que no puede hacer nada por ella misma y necesita a un Cazador de Sombras suicida que haga todo por ella!- siguió Alec, Jace rodó los ojos.

-Alec...

-Y ahora tenemos que ir a una jodida fiesta Subterránea para que la señorita recupere la memoria? Que demonios?!- exclamó Alec, él y Jace estaban en la habitación del segundo, discutiendo lo que harían esa noche, mejor dicho, Alec discutía por que tenían que hacer eso por una "Mundana".

-Alec, esto es serio, podría ser cuestión de la Clave- le explicó Jace.

-Entonces deja que la Clave se encargue! Mándala a Idris!- dijo Alec alzando los brazos exasperado. _"Mándala lejos"_, pensó.

-Por el Ángel. Alec, tranquilízate, te prometo que en cuanto esto termine ella se irá- le dijo Jace tomando un par de dagas y metiéndolas en su cinturón.

-Eso dijiste el primer día que estuvo aquí- le dijo Alec bajando la voz y mirándolo dolido. Jace dejó lo que hacia y suspiró mirando al techo, después se giró hacia Alec, que volvía a tener los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con reproche. Se acerco hasta quedar justo frente a su Parabatai y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, Alec, sabes que no iría sin ti- le dijo Jace mirándolo fijamente. Alec aparto la mirada, sabía que tenía las mejillas rojas de furia y que Jace no notaría el sonrojo que su profunda mirada había causado en él, pero aun así quería ocultarlo.

-Si, claro, no fue lo que pensaste cuando me ofrecí a acompañarte de vuelta a su casa, decidiste ir tu solo- dijo Alec apretando mas los brazos en el pecho sin mirar a Jace.

-Alec...- murmuró Jace con frustración.

-Como sea, pero quiero que tengas en claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto y que en definitiva no lo hago por ella- le dijo claramente antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

"_Quiero que quede en claro que solo lo hago por que me lo pides tú"_

Sintió las lágrimas invadir sus ojos y las aparto de un pellizco en su brazo. Se encerró en su habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa y tomar unas cuantas armas. Alec estaba de un humor de perros desde que esa maldita Mundana había llegado, y el hecho de que Jace siguiera tras ella no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo esperaba que esa noche tuvieran éxito y esa niña supiera la verdad para poder quitársela de encima. Lo que Alec no sabia era que, gracias a esa pequeña pelirroja y su falta de memoria, sus sentimientos estaban a punto de sufrir un cambio bastante drástico.

_So take care what you ask of me, (Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pides)  
'cause I can't say no. (Por que no puedo decirte que no)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y todo cambia gracias al señor ojitos de gato hermosos..! espero les haya gustado..! merezco Review...¡? si.. si..¡? Pliiiiiiiis..!=D


End file.
